


Weight of Centuries

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [108]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Loneliness, Self-Healing, Tragedy, Witness Storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a loneliness aching deep inside him as he watches the X-Men die around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the LJ Comment Fic community: [Any fandom with immortals, any immortal, I ran so fast that time and youth at last ran out [100]]()
> 
> A/N: So if Witness was the last X-Man, that meant Logan was gone, right? That's my thinking anyway.

He doesn't wear his age on his skin or in his bones. His muscles don't sag and his body doesn't scar. He smokes with impunity, drinks without getting drunk, and practices self-harm on a level no one else can touch and still live.  
  
But he wears his age.  
  
The weight of Logan's years is written on something deeper than his bones: it's in his soul, it drags down through his heart and mind. There's a loneliness aching so deep inside him as he watches the X-Men die around him that finally he finds a way to end it all.  
  
Relief.


End file.
